


Mother of Monsters

by raspyraspberries



Series: Gjalda [2]
Category: Norse Religion & Lore, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Evil Odin (Marvel), M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Odin (Marvel)'s Bad Parenting, Ragnarok, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-01 06:24:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15137078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raspyraspberries/pseuds/raspyraspberries
Summary: A time skip from Gjalda. Thor seek out and raises Loki's children, after Odin scatters and imprisons them. Vaguely Norse mythology based, with a twist.





	1. Lost Children of Ragnarok

Loki's title was meaningless to the one that mattered the most. To Thor, "the mother of monsters" would never had been a phrase he would describe Loki, irregardless to what his father or all of Asgard had to say. In his mind, the children borne of Loki were products of unfortunate circumstances, made worst by his father's actions, for that he forever bore a hatred for.  
It was strangely ironic, that the liesmith would be the one who spoke of truths, while the pciture perfect basis of morality spoke of lies. Thor was kept in the dark for so long, he never had the full picture of what had happened to the three lost children. He knew as much as anyone, rumors mainly, that speclutated everything from the children being misshappen monstrosities that needed to be sent away, to Loki abandoning them across the Nine Realms in shame, or to Odin killing each in an effort to preserve Asgard.

  
He believed none of this.

  
His quest for answers lead him to a dangerous path, not only for the physical peril, but one that was more sinister. Thor used his travels to gain information, and the first clue was given by the most unexpected of sources. Tyr propelled his cause when he spoke of the lost children. Tyr was good at heart, only hampered by his bravery or hubris. But Thor trusted him, as one Aesir that was not swayed by Odin's words. He listened intently as the man regalled him with tales of hearsay from across the realms of the children mothered by Loki.

  
Tyr, first spoke of the oldest, Fenrir. The oldest was the most vicious, but not the most formidable. According to an old hag who spoke of prophecies, he was either a boy who was feral in nature, more like an animal than any child, or a beast, a wolf, larger than any wolf, men would ever see. The hag fortold of a future of only destruction and pain, (it was up to interpretation on who the recieving end of that pain shall be.) The boy or beast, no one knew for certain, lived at a cavern, located deep within Jotunheim. He was held by chains, but one that, the hag had fortold he soon will outgrow.  
The Aesir laughed, loud and rumbling as he boasted that he would best the beast or man, the trickster's son would grow into, others around him watched in an intent enrapturement. He continued, as he knew that the eldest wasn't the most dangerous of all of the lost children, no he would save that child for last.

  
He spoke next of the second, a daughter, Hela. She was borne a normal child, Aesir in decent, the midwife swore, but within the hour of her birth had turned monstrous. She was bisected between the living and the dead. Half of her was decayed, and corpse-like, divercated from her other half, which remained as beautiful as her mother. This earned gasps of shock from his audience, and another chuckle from Tyr, continued, that according to the hag's predictions, she would rule the realm of the dead as it's queen, however as of now, the child is missing, some speculated that Loki had used seidr to conceal the child's monstrous half so that she can continue living her life as any Aesir child would. But more likely than not, the Allfather had a use for her. Some say her seidr matches her mother's in intensity, and that Odin trained her in combat, if only to use her vulnerability to his advantage.

  
Talk such of this would have been considered heresy, but in this feasting hall, gathered were the few Aesir that opposed the Allfather, a few of them, though would never admit to such, believed that Ragnarok would restore a balance that was unheard of. Odin abused his power, and the shift in power would return the harmony between realms instead of the tyrany that Odin runs.  
Tyr cleared his throat, and gulped the last of his mead, as his eyes lowered and his tone darkened. The shift in his demeanor was palapable, and everyone quited to listen to his finale.  
The last child of Ragnarok, was Jormungand. A daughter borne of Loki, destined to be a sort of salvation or retribution to the Jotun people. The hag spoke of a child, that would instill a reckoning to Odin for his crimes against Jotunheim. This child would be more powerful than the last, more so than it's mother, and would collect the dues that would devestate the Allfather.

  
Tyr wavered, and in a split second, the man thrashed as if he was mad. Eyes retracted to the back of his skull, exposing his stark white sclera. He smirked. The crowd watched in abject horror as Tyr spoke in a voice that was not of his own, and looked directly at Thor and with great conviction, said:  
"This child, will be your undoing. You, the golden son of Odin will fall by the hands of Loki's daughter. The child was created under will of three Jotun, who live in unrest, waiting for the day of retribution against the Allfather. First, the boiling hatred of Bestla, who wished to undo the monster she bore. Second is of Loptr, the king's advisor and most trusted, who Odin murdered in cold blood, as he struggled in the throes of childbirth, with your brother, Balder, and third of Farbauti, who to this day, mourns the loss of his youngest child and the devastation of his people."  
The voice was familiar in a way that Thor could not fully recall, feminine, yet harsh. Thor watched him, finding no words to speak.

  
"Your father will pay for his crimes, and there will be no greater retribution that to see the golden son of Odin dead. Asgard will fall into ruin, and Odin will be left with nothing." Tyr laughed madly in his foreign voice. "You would love the child, only adding to the devastation. She shall know no other father than you, but her insinct will win over whatver affection you may show her. You will be killed by the one you loved the most."

  
There was heavy hanging silence in the room, Thor balled his fist, and looked Tyr straight in his eyes. "Release him! Speak to me in your form." He demanded, pointing the mjolnir at his former friend.  
"As you wish, Odinson. Speak to Loptr in my stead, he is much more reasonable. "

  
The voice spoke, as a dark smoke rose from Tyr's body, allowing him to slump to the ground, violently coughing. Others came to his aide, pulling him to the side as they watched in awe as the smoke materialized into a shape. The room had paused, the people around them stopped at their tracks, frozen in time like statues. Thor was alone, with whoever spoke through Tyr's body.  
A tall figure, emaciated, and cloaked in black feathers. Thor's eyes widened, as he the figure's face came into view. He resembled Loki, face gaunt and sharp but beautiful, tarnished by bruises, and a jagged cut from his temple. His eyes were a dull green, and sullen, lips pale, but slightly bruised. His hair was a deep red, pulled into a loose braid. His back exposed a gaping wound, which bled freely onto the floor, the wound went through him, following an exit wound on his abdomen.

  
"Bestla's desire for revenge often makes for dramatic declarations." He mused, "I, Loptr, speak for the others when I say this retribution will not be swift, but it will be satisfying. You will carry this knowledge as a burden since you are not your father. I have seen into your heart, Odinson, you could not do what Odin has done, and for that I find regretable. The others are not as reasonable. I apologize that you will pay for your father's sins."

  
Thor swallowed hard, as he thought hard about the man's words. "I came to seek these children out, to undo the wrong my father has done. Loki suffers at his hand, and I could not bare to lose him, he wishes to die without his children. I accept my death if it means, rectifying the wrong. But how may I right the wrong done to you, or the others? What had he done for him to deserve such as fate as Ragnarok? And what of the child, what if she would not want this?"

  
"The child's choice determines your father and Asgard's fate. If the child could choose forgiveness, then all will be spared, but should she choose to condem Odin and his kin, then Ragnarok will begin." He explained quietly. "I have made sure of this, despite the other's objections. The child will always have choice."  
Thor nodded, glancing at the puddle of blood that had accumilated by his bare feet. "What had he done to you, or Bestla or... Farbauti? Loki has mentioned that name before, but he never wished to speak about it."

  
Loptr smiled briefly, but it was not one of amusement, more of contempt and bitterness. "Bestla, is his mother, who had loved him as much as her other children, she bore three sons from Bor, who had died in battle protecting Asgard. Odin murdered Vili and Vé after a disagreement on who shall inherit the throne. When his mother found out, he sent an army to murder her as well. She fought alone for three days an endless barage of soldiers, before succumbing to her injuries. She laid in a pool of blood, atop the hundereds of slaughtered bodies, her pale features now stained red as she cursed her son in her dying breath. Farbauti is Loki's birth mother before Odin had stolen him from the temple as a babe."

  
He limped painfully to a nearby chair, holding the deep gash on his stomach, slumping back. Thor followed after him, watching in curiosity. "Does it still hurt?" He asked. Loptr nodded, "Death does not alleviate the pain caused by the living."

  
"He murdered his own mother... He told all of Asgard that she had left for Jotunheim, to die of old age in her homeland." Thor explained, "He never told me much about her, besides the fact that she was wild, and untamed, and to never marry a woman like her." He laughed bitterly.

  
"She was. A skilled warrior, but not much in the way of a lady's social graces." Loptr answered, amused.

 

  
Thor could not avert his gave from the steady trickle of crimson now staining Loptr's hands. "Did he do that to you?"  
Loptr looked down, eyes now avoiding the thunderer. "Yes. His betrayal was most painful. More painful that any wound he could inflict on me, but not as painful as taking your dying breath, with the knowledge that you would not raise your babe. Tell me, does my son live well? I'm sure Odin would never admit to him his true parentage, but I had not given up hope of seeing him." The last part resonated with Thor, the pain in his voice heart-wrenching.

  
"He is well, perhaps not as you remember him. He is four now. He speaks of dreams where he and a person of your description sings him lullabies, and takes him to his favorite stream, where they would catch minnows. He's weary of bringing up the subject to father, afraid of any punishement, after the last time he spoke of it." He explained, "He has a fondness for Loki, saying that he resembled his 'dream mum'. Do you visit him in his sleep?"

  
"Not often enough, but as much as I can. Odin casts an interference when he catches me doing so. Talking to the living is taxing experience. I cannot do it often." He answered regretfully.  
"Why did he do it? Divorce is a legality in Aesir law..." Thor started, trying to find an explaination to all of this, Loptr interrupted, "His murder wasn't driven by the fact that he loved Frigga. In fact, I refused his advances for as long as I could remember. My purpose to coming to Asgard was simple, I supposed to be his advisor, for until he could find himself a queen. I had been his advisor long before he met the lady Frigga, or had you. At that time, tension was high between Jotunheim and Asgard, war had not yet been declared, but rumor speculated that there was only a disagreement because of queen Farbauti's rejection of Odin." Loptr smirked with such bitterness, as he shook his head continuing.

  
Thor listened intently, the revalation made him grow angrier. It was a driving motivation to find the children, and to rectify the wrong done to his love, and to gain his personal retribution at man he once admired.

  
"I was young then, eager to see the realms at any cost. I fell for his lies. I was fifteen when he took me to his bed, he violated me with such verocity that I told myself that was how he showed love, that he had loved me. I stayed by his side for five more years, through every journey, I lent him my body, my advice and my seidr. I never once questioned his word. I allowed it to happen." Loptr now wept, tears streaming down his face.

  
"On our final mission, I had been close to birth with Baldr. I tried in vain to convince him not to go to war, if only for our son's sake. He assured me he would not, perhaps a mercy to pacify me. He took me to where we first met, a mountain top of Jotunheim, it had been difficult to walk much less climb. When we reached summit, he told me that I could not leave there, that he will leave alone with our son, that he had never loved me, and why would he, a Jotun argr would never had been a good mother." He looked downcast, but he continued a story that he never had a chance to speak of, one that had not been heard by even one soul.

  
"In the pain of childbirth, I was brought to my knees, the snow had long turned red beneath me, and I begged him to help me. He stood watching. He waited for Balder's birth, held my son in his arms as he wrapped him in furs, I held him for but a split second before Odin's blade had pierced my back. He assured me that Frigga will raised him well, a fitting brother to first born. He forced a kiss, tugging my hair back as I reached for Balder. Odin murmured that he had regretted the necessity of his act, but he could not trust my tongue. My last memories were of his boots crunching, Balder wrapped in furs in his arms. Who would have ever thought that a mother would relish their babe's wails?" Loptr stiffled a sob from escaping his throat.

  
Thor remained silent, getting to his kness as he cupped Loptr's chin in his hand, wiping away the tears. "No apology could alleviate the pain, but all the same, I apologize. I swear on my life that I will rectify his wrongs, retribution will be had." He offered softly. "With your help, I will find the lost children. Your heart is one of kindness and strength, but you carry an immense burden, will you find peace with Odin's demise?"

  
Loptr shook his head, "I will find peace when you reunite those children with their mother, when you raise them well, to keep the darkness from their hearts. My motiviation is not driven by the same tune as the others. With all that I have, I will help you, thunderer. My time and seidr is limited, soon the Nords will see I have escaped Hel. There is no time to waste, we must head to the tallest mountain of Jotunheim, there you will find the first borne son."

 


	2. Sleipnir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor is off finding the lost children, Loki bargains the Council for their safety.

 

He paced the golden halls of Asgard's palace anxiously. Thor was missing, which only heightened his tension. Loki had been granted an audience, with the Allfather, by means of Frigga, who showed him the only compassion, with the exception of Thor, that he would know from any Aesir. He appreciated this gesture, for he knew there wasn't much that she could have done.

Life had been so cruel, even to a woman as esteemed as Frigga, the title of queen was something she thought of as mockery, she would be Odin's property another golden jewel to show to the Nine Realms, until her death. He ignored her input, and she ignored his blatant infidelity, and rampant hypocrisy. Despite her contempt, she used what little leverage she was afforded to give her youngest a sliver of hope. The Allmother's heart ached for Loki, and for his children, she had hoped that if not Odin, that the Asgardian council will give him justice.

Two guards opened the large golden doors, allowing Frigga and Loki to step forward before the council. 

The council consisted of Aesir men and of one woman, sat before a long table of golden finery. From the far left sat Vidar, who eyed Loki with contempt. He did so as a facade, when all those nights ago, Loki denied him. He found the rejection as another inadequacy when he could not fit Odin's expectation, who Thor so easily met. By his right was Höðr, who was just, despite his blindness was just and saw more truth than any seeing man could. Next was Heimdal, who gave a somber to look to the young trickster, averting his golden eyes quickly.

He knew of what was to come, and it pained his heart to see that he was to break his oath of Loki's protection to Thor. Odin sat at the middle, a small smirk playing at the corners of his lips, as the condemnation of Loki would give him the utmost satisfaction. On Odin's right sat an empty throne, what would have been Thor's place, and next was Freyr who gave him indifference, and last but not the least, was Freya, who looked upon Loki snidely, to her, this trial will be swift, the other have made their deliberations long before Loki had entered the council halls. She would have her most coveted title yet again, Loki would be punished harshly, and there would be no beauty left in his being. She would be the most fairest of all the gods, as rightfully so, she found it sickening that a Jotun like Loki could even be held in the same standard as her, an Aesir.

"My queen, leave these halls, the judgement passed will be one of the Liesmith alone. Let him use his silvertongue to good use." Odin called loudly, dismissing Frigga. When she turned to protest, a look of panic washing over her, as she reached for her youngest. Guards, held her firmly by her arms as she was escorted out. 

Loki was terrified, but he stood tall as he once did many times before, when it was found that he was with child. He learned his mistakes, and took his punishments to stride, he did not grovel as he once did, not since Fenrir's birth. There was a predestination in all of this, and what he may say, will only shift their opinion in a miniscule sense. 

"Allfather, I come before you as a bargain. You shall own my entirety, I will be your servant, until the end of my days, if you could free my children. My crimes and slights are my own. They should not suffer for what I've created." He declared, eyes terrified as he scanned the accusatory faces before him, Heimdal, nor Höðr could not afford him the proper mercy. 

Odin laughed, deeply. A truly sadistic laughter, that resonated from the pit of his stomach.  He raised his hand to signify silence when Loki tried to speak. "You are nothing. That is not nearly a weighty enough bargain. You expect me to release three for the return of one? Surely you could think of a more clever persuasion, Liesmith. I'm surprised you have not offered to spread your legs, to these men before me, that would not be below a Jotun argr." The statement made Vidar squirm in his seat, keeping an expression of disgust. 

Freya smirked, as she glanced at the Allfather, rising from her seat. "Perhaps there is a use for him, he could offer you, Allfather, if I may?" She started, sauntering to Loki's side, as she eyed him maliciously. "The wall of Asgard will be constructed in this coming week, the negotiations with the builder Svaðilfari are not yet settled. He will require payment soon enough..."

Höðr slammed his fist loudly on the table, "Silence, whore!" He muttered in an accusatory way, "She speaks of malice, Allfather, you must be reasonable. Svaðilfari requires her hand in marriage for payment, and this vile woman knows so. She intends of using Loki was payment in her stead. She cares not for justice, only for her own preservation!" He tried in vain to maintain justice despite Odin. 

Odin nodded, as he raised a hand to silence them both. "Höðr, you speak of truths. Freya maintains her alterior motive. But we could not grant a creature as foul as a centaur our most beautiful woman. I believe it is more fitting for him to defile as he wishes a Jotun harlot." He determined, much to Freya's glee.

Heimdal stood from his seat as well and Höðr joined him. "There is no justice here, Allfather, you condemn Loki for his parentage. You condemn your own mother, as she did with your final betrayal. And all of you, sit idly for the punishment of a mother who seeks a bargain for his children's sake! Ragnarok is looming upon us for what you all allowed, and for what you have done!" He pointed a finger at the Allfather, through gritted teeth. 

"If you believe such an injustice had been done, then we shall vote!" Odin answered as he slammed both hands on the table, turning to the far end to Vidar. "What do you say in this matter, my son?!" 

"Condemn the whore to his fate!" Vidar glanced at Loki wickedly. 

"And Höðr?" The blind man shook his head, keeping steadfast. "This is unjust, this is madness, Odin! I will not condemn Loki to such a fate!" 

The Allfather ignored him, glancing then at Heimdal, "Gatekeeper, what is your decision?"

"Bacraut!" He spat. "You know my stance. I will not condemn him!" He turned to Loki, who grew more frightened with each vote casted. He gripped the trickster's hand giving it a gentle squeeze. "I cannot betray Thor, nor his sváss." 

Odin ignored this continuing onto his right, "Freyr?! What have you decided?"

"I choose what my sister would. Condemn Loki, for Freya's sake!" He answered.

"Freya?" Odin called with glee, happy with almost unanimous vote of Loki's condemnation to a fate worse than imprisonment of torture.

"Let the builder Svaðilfari claim his new bride! He has the utmost experience in pleasuring the lecherous!" She giggled. "A valiant effort, for Jotunheim's finest whore!" 

Heimdal looked on terrified,  Höðr shook his head at the injustice. 

Loki was not given a second chance to speak as Odin ordered the guards to place the muzzle, runes adorned the ragged silver. He was silenced, and lead away to face his doom. 

"Take the two as well, a trip to the gallows for this treasonous talk!" Odin called, as the two were subdued by the guards, and lead way after Loki.

\---

Loki was taken to a secluded chamber. Maids had stripped him bare, leaving only the muzzle, which contained a blade that dug into his tongue. He was bathed, eyes pleading with the young girls for help. They were frightened of Odin's wrath, so they looked away, remaining silent though wracked with guilt. When he was clean, they combed his hair and painted his face, adorning him with flowers, jewels and make up like a prized bride. 

Gudrun, one of Odin's trusted vísendakona, placing a hand at each end of the muzzle. Under her breath, she murmured a spell that would transform Loki into a centaur. "I heard of your trials, Laufeyson. I grant you one mercy, but if you speak of this to the Allfather, you will regret the betrayal of my kindness." 

He nodded in agreeance, as she removed the muzzle. Blood trickled from the corners of his mouth, she wiped it away swiftly.  

"I have given you speed. You shall have this advantage over Svaðilfari. But make haste, and make no mistakes, Svaðilfari preferred you over Freya, if he catches you, he will defile you, as if you are a mare in heat. It had been known that he will find pleasure in bearing a child with the god of mischief."  She warned, quickly backing away as the door opened. 

A guard stepped in. "Lady Gudrun, the builder Svaðilfari has finished the wall. He negotiates with the Allfather and Freya, he requires the payment."

She nodded, as she ushered Loki out the door. 

Loki stared in shock, as the Allfather and the builder negotiated. Svaðilfari's deep voice resonated from the tall ceilings. "I've done my end of the bargain, and I will destroy that wall if I am not paid. Freya is not who I desire for a bride. I will only accept the Liesmith!" He demanded. Svaðilfari was not what was expected from a centaur, they were rumored to be hideous, deformed creatures, without any higher thinking. The builder was articulate, and attractive. His upper half showed features of any Aesir man, long black hair with a single braid, and hazel eyes, below his hips were that of large pure black clydesdale, body overall one of toned muscles gnarled from his life of extensive physical labor. 

"And he is yours. There is no need to be unreasonable. Gudrun has brought your bride." Odin looked pleased, never intending to trade a Aesir woman to a centaur, much less Freya. Freya on the other hand, looked offended, the possibility of a man's rejection had never once crossed her mind. 

Svaðilfari  flared his nostrils, accenting his silver septum ring, a mark signifying a centaur of importance. He smiled at Loki, finding him more beautiful that ever. 

"My bride... You are as beautiful as legend says, the true jewel of Asgard." He started. He eyed Loki from top to bottom, pleased as he smiled to himself. This remark alone made Freya's blood boil, as she muttered curses beneath her breath to be sure that Loki would not escape from Svaðilfari. She smiled to herself, confident her seidr will serve her well.

Gudrun had transformed Loki to a form he found the most attractive. He retained his Aesir torso, but below his waist was one of a Friesian mare, a mottled silver and black, Svaðilfari  found it striking, a wonderful accompaniment to his dark hair, and light eyes. 

"Svaðilfari, let us talk alone?" Loki asked teasingly, eyes fluttered under dark lashes, as he trotted forward, flicking his tail as looking over his shoulder to make sure the builder followed. His heart thumped loudly within his chest, but he showed no signs of nerves. He will need his confidence. Svaðilfari followed, entranced by his young mare. Loki did not stop until he saw a large open field, one where hazards were minimal and escape will be attainable. 

"My love, this wall signifies my dedication to you. I will never support the endeavours of the Allfather, he looks down upon my people, but calls to us when in need, however I could not pass up an opportunity to have you as my bride." Svaðilfari started, as he chuckled. "You may not remember me, but I stood in the shadows of great feasting halls, and mead halls, when you danced provocatively for all those men. I watched as you selected the largest brute, usually an Aesir, and rode him like a stallion, under the cheers of lustful men. I knew then, when the anger rose within me, that you had be my bride, and mother my son."

Loki smirked, not allowing Svaðilfari the satisfaction of seeing his reaction to being caught in his argr behavior. "Oh? And how you wish, I had done so to you instead?" He teased, moving closer to the stallion. Svaðilfari smiled, eyes clouded with lust as he gently cupped Loki's chin, placing a needy kiss on the young god's lips. "I waited my entire life to taste you. You taste of mint, and of poison. Your lips are danger." He murmured. 

"My body is yours, builder. You shall taste me in my entirety, not just my lips." Loki whispered in the man's ear, temptingly. He stripped down the bodice, the only modesty that Gudrun and the maids had afforded him. He exposed his bare chest, nipples a pale pink, and pierced with silver metal, milky, pale flesh pulled taut over an underlying ribcage. Svaðilfari stepped forward, eager, and mind clouded with lust. 

"But not quite yet!" Loki declared, using what little seidr he had to manifest a cloak, to hide himself once more.

"You are a tease, love." Svaðilfari answered with a neediness in his tone, his front legs pawed at the dirt, as he flared his nostrils.

"If you want to taste me, dear builder. You will need to catch me first!" Loki called, as he took off in a sprint, at first uneasy in his new form, but quickly he found himself grateful for Gudrun's mercy. He ran faster than any horse he knew could, he took sharp turns, and small corners in an effort to avoid Svaðilfari, but the stallion kept pace, only a five feet or so a distance from Loki in each turn he made. 

As night fell, Loki grew weary, his breath was ragged, and Svaðilfari closed the distance faster and faster, the centaur's stamina was stronger than his, and soon the distance grew so close, that it was only a miracle that the builder missed him only the hair in his tail. He grew frantic, and in a desperate bid to lose his pursuer, he mare a mad dash for the woodlands, careful not to trip over the roots that littered the grounds. Freya's seidr had not betrayed her, the roots of a nearby tree had grown larger in the split second that Loki had decided to gallop over it, effectively tripping him with Svaðilfari at his heels.

He struggled to his feet, legs wobbling as if he was newborn deer. Fatigue overcame him, as his knees buckled to the ground. Svaðilfari stopped right behind him. Breath heavy, but overall he fared better, as he still stood firmly over the Liesmith. "That was a good race, love. A better challenge than one I've ever had in my life. But what did I expect, you're clearly the best at such games." He teased.

"I start games that I intend to win, unless there was interference from a cheat, I usually do so." He quipped back. 

"I won you, fairly, Loki. Your tripped on your own accord!" Svaðilfari said with a laugh. "That vine grew larger, and taller than when I had first anticipated!" Loki answered, pointing at the offending wood. The stallion laughed harder at this, helping Loki to his feet. 

"Then you have won me, builder. I grant you a night of pleasure. Don't be so convinced that I will be your bride." Loki answered, watching the stallion's reply closely. He worried that the man would violate him irregardless, especially with the reputation of centaurs. To his surprise, Svaðilfari nodded in agreeance. 

"I am no Aesir brute, nothing is more argr than taking someone by force. I do wish you to be my bride, Loki. But for now, I will settle with what you allow me." 

With that, he lead Loki to an alcove behind a roaring waterfall, far away from curious eyes. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---  
> Sleipnir is not a child that's related to Ragnarok, but he gets a special mention in this and maybe a brief second part. 
> 
> sváss- beloved
> 
> argr- unmanly
> 
> bacraut- asshole
> 
> vísendakona- one of the more interesting words to describe someone who practiced seidr.
> 
> **I had fun googling Old Norse words! :) They may not be used 100% accurately in the context of just adding them with english. Some sources are: http://www.vikingsofbjornstad.com/Old_Norse_Dictionary_E2N.shtm {my favorite, I go on it to just add "sentence enhancers" as spongebob would have put it. :')}
> 
> http://www.housebarra.com/EP/ep04/12norsecurse.html


End file.
